


Meeting the team

by cosmicgalaxyrose



Series: Rylex adopted kids [3]
Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicgalaxyrose/pseuds/cosmicgalaxyrose
Summary: Alice and Olivia meet the team





	Meeting the team

"Hey guys!" 

Alex waved over to two of his team mates, Sam and Kamal, as he walked into the tennis court, his daughter, Olivia on his hip as he carries her.

Ryland is walking over as well, Alice walking beside him, holding his hand.

Sam looks over, and smiles. "Hey!" She places her racket down and walks over, and she gasps at seeing Olivia and Alice. "Aww! They're so cute!"

Alice blushes, and shyly hides behind Ryland, as Olivia giggles. "Thank you!"

Ryland chuckles. "Sorry about Alice, she's just a bit shy."

Sam smiles. "That's fine, hey Kamal! Come over here!" She yells over to Kamal.

Kamal sighs, and he gets up and walks over, putting his phone in his pocket. "What?"

Sam frowns. "What do you mean 'what'?"

"Just as I said, what?" Kamal shoots back.

"Alex and Ryland have brought their daughters for us to meet, can't you stop being a jackass for one second and at least give them a reasonable greeting?" Sam asks, crossing her arms.

Alice and Olivia look to one another, then back at him.

Kamal sighs. "Fine. Hey, I guess. I'm Kamal." He waves to them.

Olivia smiles. "Hello! I'm Olivia!"

"A-Alice.." Alice mumbles.

Kamal nods, then turns around and goes back and sits on the bench, playing on his phone.

Ryland frowns. "Why is he even here? He doesn't even play, or like tennis." He states.

Sam sighs. "Two reasons: one, me and him were discussing the next match, and I also had practice, and two, I made him come here to meet Alice and Olivia."

Olivia smiles. "You play tennis? That's so cool! I wanna play!"

Sam smiles. "If it's cool with your dads I can totally teach you."

Alex beams. "It's more then okay!" He sets Olivia down. "Go have fun, and be safe, okay?" He kisses her head, as Olivia runs over to the tennis court, and Sam quickly follows.

Alice looks over and sees Kamal, and she decides to walk over and see what he's doing.

And, not surprising, he's being a troll on a online phone game, messing around, getting people killed, usual gamer troll bullshit.

Alice takes a seat next to him, and watches him play. Kamal doesn't notice her for a bit, and when he does, he puts his phone away. "This game is not really for kids your age," he states.

Alice nods, and she looks down, playing with her hands.

Kamal rubs his neck. "So... why are you over here with me? Shouldn't you be playing with your sister and Sam?"

Alice shrugs. "I-I just wanted to talk," she answers.

"But like-- why?" He asks.

She looks up at him. "D-Do you want me to go away..?" She asks softly, shaking a bit, feeling like she's in the wrong about something.

Kamal frowns, but nods. "Yeah, kind of."

Alice nods, and she gets up and quickly walks back over to Ryland, and hugs him tightly, shaking a bit.

Ryland picks Alice up and holds her close, and he shoots a very dark death glare to Kamal, making him go pale.

Alex, on the other hand, is way too busy watching Olivia play tennis with Sam.

Sam smiles, and she hits the tennis ball at Olivia. "Make sure you hit it! Keep your eye on the ball!"

Olivia nods, and she keeps her eye on the bright ball, and she hits it with her racket, making it go flying.

Sam cheers. "Good job, Olivia!"

Alex cheers as well, and Ryland gives a soft cheer too, keeping it down and low due to the fact he's holding Alice still.

He looks over when he sees Ash's car drive by, and park in the small parking lot. She gets out with a water bottle and coffee, and a small bag of candies.

"Water is for Sam, coffee is for me, candy is for the two kiddos." She states, smiling at the girls.

"What about me?" Kamal asks.

"You can eat shit," Ryland snaps.

Ash blinks, and walks over to Sam, handing her the water bottle. "Jeez, what's his problem with Kamal?"

Sam sighs. "He wasn't being nice to Alice, for say. And I can tell she's a really sweet and fragile girl, so when he wasn't nice, she started to feel bad, and Ryland is pissed."

Ash nods. "Makes sense. I feel bad for that poor baby, she looks like she's been through a lot."

Sam nods. "She does."

Alex walks over, and thanks Ash as he takes the small bag of candy. "Hey, where's Lorenzo?"

"He'll be here in a bit. He had to run by the bank first, then he'll come over." Ash states, taking a sip of her coffee. "He's really excited to meet your kids, though. He said he hopes he can be like-- a god uncle to them." She smiles.

Alex beams. "That would be awesome. Maybe you two could be like-- god aunts to Livi and Allie!"

Sam smiles, raising an eyebrow. "Livi and Allie?"

Alex nods. "Yeah! Livi for Olivia due to the 'livi' in her name, and Allie for Alice due to the 'Ali' in it!" He smiles.

Ash chuckles. "Its cute, Alex. And sure, if you want us to be. We can be somewhat of god aunts to them."

Ryland can't help but smile a bit at hearing that, as he laughs when she sees Olivia snatch the candy bag from Alex and run away.

Alex gasps. "Hey!"

Olivia giggles. "The candy is mine!" She cheers, running back to Ryland and Alice. "Daddy! I got the candy!"

Ash and Sam laugh. "It was meant for her and Alice anyways," Ash states.

"Yeah well, I saw a small packet of S/kittles and I want them!" Alex states, chasing after Olivia. "Come back here you candy theif!"

Olivia laughs, and she keeps running around the tennis court, as Alex chases her. Everyone but Kamal is laughing, though Kamal is smiling a bit.

Until Olivia ends up tripping, and falling face first onto the hard tennis court ground.

Kamal cringed. "Oh shit. That's gotta hurt."

"Yeah, no shit," Ryland snaps, as he hands Alice to Ash, and runs over to his other daughter.

Olivia sits up, and she's immediately sobbing, her tooth is laying on the ground, and she's spitting out blood. Her knees and arms are scraped, but that's the least amount of pain.

Alex rushes to her, and holds her close, shushing her gently. "Shh... I know, baby girl, I know, I'm so sorry.."

Ryland picks up the tooth, and sighs in relief. "Its a baby tooth, so her actual grown tooth didn't get knocked out. It just was not ready to come out at all, and that's why it hurts."

"And also because you face planted," Kamal adds.

Ryland is this close to snapping Kamal's neck, but he looks over when he sees Lorenzo walk into the court, and he gasps and runs over. "What happened?!"

Alex sniffles. "W-We were running around and Olivia tripped and fell onto the ground. Knocking a baby tooth out."

Lorenzo frowns. "Aw, I'm so sorry."

Olivia just sobs, clinging to Alex, who is kissing her head and trying to calm her down.

Alice sniffles. "I-Is she okay?"

"She's a bit not okay now, but she'll be okay soon," Ash promises, still holding Alice, which isn't hard to do since Alice is small and doesn't weigh barely anything.

Lorenzo looks to Alice, and offers her a kind smile, before looking at Ryland. "Are they allowed to have ice cream? If so what flavor do they like?"

Ryland nods. "Yeah, they totally can. Alice's favourite is vanilla, and Olivia's is chocolate."

Lorenzo nods. "Okay, I'll be right back," he states, gently patting Olivia's head and standing up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Alex asks.

"To go get them some ice cream. The coldness will act like and ice pack to Olivia's sore gums, and I want to get Alice some too so she doesn't feel left out." Lorenzo states.

Ryland shakes his head. "You don't have to--"

"I do. I will. And I am." He says as he rushes out of the tennis court without another word.

Alex smiles a bit, and keeps soothing Olivia, who is starting to calm down, but her gum hurts.

Not even thirty minutes later, Lorenzo walks back with two small cups of ice cream, and he hands the chocolate one to Olivia, and the vanilla one to Alice, who is now sitting on Ryland's lap as they're all sitting on a bench.

Olivia sniffles, and she takes the ice cream, and starts to slowly eat it. "Thank y-you, Uncle Lorenzo.." She mumbles, and Alice nods in agreement.

Lorenzo beams. "No problem."

Kamal pulls out his wallet, and pulls out five dollars, and hands it to Ryland. "Here."

Ryland raises his brow. "What's this for?"

"Tooth fairy? If she still believes in it," he whispers, so Olivia won't hear. "If she doesn't then just take it as me saying I'm sorry for being a asshole. I'm just... not good around kids, ya know?"

Ryland nods, and he smiles a bit. "Thanks." He puts the five dollars in his pocket, and takes a bite from Alice's ice cream.

She gasps. "D-Daddy!"

Ryland snorts. "What?! Its good ice cream!"

Ash chuckles. "Then go and get some for yourself, man."

"Can't. I got a kid on my lap." Ryland states, poking Alice's sides to make her giggle.

Kamal snorts. "Or you're lazy."

Ryland shrugs. "Eh. Possibly."

Alex smiles, and he notices Olivia is starting to fall asleep, and he giggles. "Someone is sleepy."

Alice yawns, and rubs her eyes as well, and Ryland snorts. "This one is too."

Sam smiles. "Then you guys should go home. We'll drop by your place tomorrow for the match meeting."

Alex nods. "Okay then, here," he hands Ash Olivia's ice cream. "You can have the rest, we have more at home."

Ash smiles, and takes the ice cream, and eats it. "Fuck my diet, I'm having a cheat day," she says as Sam laughs.

Alice's ice cream is all gone, so Ryland just chucks the cup and lifts Alice into his arms as he stands.

Alex lifts up Olivia, and they wave to everyone, before walking to the car. Ryland follows, and Alice waves to Kamal, who smiles, and waves back.


End file.
